runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Rogue Regiment - Discord Clan
RuneScape 3 High-Level Discord Clan (EST BASED, W98 Home World) Rogue Regiment is a High-leveled Discord, Bossing, and Community clan that focuses on the quality members over the quantity of members. Discord is required to join the clan and to rank up. There are no total level or combat requirements to join, but ranks are based off of high-level requirements for either combat OR skilling. Feel free to guest in our Clan Chat or use our Discord invite link to start hanging out with us right away: https://discord.gg/thG6aDC Use the guest channel to ask for a "Clan Friend" or "Rogue Member" Rank. All guests are welcome in Discord and Clan Chat, no requirement to join or guest! In this clan you can expect: *A highly active and organized Discord with a variety of useful and fun bots *High-leveled Group Bossing and Raids, with people willing to teach you all bosses *Veteran members who have built a strong community around RS3 *Chill and relaxed environment with people who are willing to get to know and hang out with you in-game and on Discord *No compulsory events or capping, although to get the full experience of the clan it's advised to to at least some *No harsh chat or discord rules. We don't care what you do, just don't be a cuck - unlike other clans that just like to say this and then micromanage your lives, we're actually, literally this If you have any questions, either join discord and first check the / Announcements Channels for answers such as ranking system or ask in the Guest text channel. Alternatively, message Rogue Quake, RogueInfidel, or Rogue Flexx in game, or join our Clan Chat. = Ranking System Non-staff ranks - all non-staff ranks given should have the previous rank requirements completed Recruit * Gained by joining the clan, all people start with this rank unless under specific circumstances * Members must join the discord to achieve higher ranks Corporal * Has either capped once at the citadel * OR attended their first clan raid Sergeant * Has either capped twice at the citadel * OR attended three clan raids, learning at least one role Lieutenant * Has either capped three times at the citadel and attained maxed fealty once (not counting fealty gained from other clans) * OR attended five clan raids, learning at least three roles at each BM/Yaka, attends Rago/ROTS/etc. events Captain * 100m clan EXP with continuous maxed fealty * OR is well versed in BM/Yaka, attends AOD/Rago/ROTS/etc. events General * 200m clan EXP with continuous maxed fealty * OR learned to base tank BM/Yaka, attends AOD/Rago/ROTS/etc. events and can base tank those bosses(edited) Staff ranks - all staff ranks can be prescribed by leaders of the clan without meeting requirements of the lower non-staff ranks Admin * Given to those that are dedicated members of the clan, who have been hand picked by leaders of the clan for being active and contributing members of the community * This rank is also an extension of non-staff ranks with the award of having avatar permissions and a say in the discord's staff channel Organiser * Helps the higher staff ranks organize clan events and teach roles to beginners - Can rank clan members when they achieve their rank requirements * Are a valued contributor to the bossing side of the Rogue Regiment community Coordinator - Coordinates clan events and is capable of leading Raids/AOD/ROTS/etc. in the place of higher ranks Overseer * Rank given out by owner of the clan only, approved by the other standing Overseers - Typically given to people who have the most positive interests for Rogue Regiment in mind * Helps out with all aspects of the clan, including leading bossing teams Deputy-Owner * Not currently in effect Category:Discord Category:High-Level Category:Community Category:Boss monsters Category:Active Clan Category:P2P Category:RuneScape Clans Wiki